


Missing Nights, Missing Mornings

by nutasra04



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutasra04/pseuds/nutasra04
Summary: John and Luci. What a pair. But, two problematic souls don’t pair all that well.Small fic I made.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 33





	Missing Nights, Missing Mornings

“Johnny?” Lucifer called in his penthouse. No response. He walked to their bedroom, and saw him sprawled across the sheets. A small smile appeared on his face, knowing that he was falling hard for the warlock. No, scratch that, he already fell. He slowly sat down beside him, and simply stared. John Constantine was a handsome (and very complex) man to say the least. But Lucifer stared as if he saw himself for the first time. John looked so peaceful, so relaxed. All the stress, all the guilt, it would melt away. 

“Stop staring, you freaky bastard.” Johnny groaned out. 

Luci scoffed and simply stated, “I’m the bastard now, am I? Scoot over.” John did as he was told, and cuddled close. 

“Long day at work?” Lucifer nodded and lazily started stroking the shorter man’s hair. They were both lost in their personal thoughts. Lucifer had lately been thinking and pondering more and more about the relationship between them. He didn’t know what they had. 

—————————————————————————————————————

He was going to say something. Really, he should’ve. All those endless nights, staring. All those endless mornings, thinking. And now it was all over. He should’ve told John. His heart ached, so terribly. But he knew that the devil shouldn’t spend time over small things such as this. He was supposed to be ruthless after all. He was supposed to be ruthless. The thought made him want to both laugh and cry at the same time. His fucking Johnny was gone. Now what? Surely the detective would notice a change in his behavior, hell he was the one who noticed in the first place. And Lucifer is never self aware. He didn’t know anymore, or really, he never knew. He had to push all this aside. He wouldn’t even speak about this with the doctor. He scoffed again. He was worthless. He knew. His heart ached, oh so terribly. All those mornings, all those nights. Wasted. He never knew, no need to find out now, right?


End file.
